theliberatorsfandomcom-20200213-history
United Liberators Coalition Unified Command
|notable_members = Anthony Griffins|purpose = Oversee command of all Liberators chapters. *Provide real-time situation monitoring *Mission planning *Direct command of chapters by communication with their leaders *Assignment of chapters to missions and stations across the United States and beyond|First_appearance = The Phoenix Reborn, Pt.I|primary_base_of_operationss = Phoenix Complex, San Francisco, CA}}The United Liberators Coalition Unified Command or simply known as Unified Command, is the administrative and command council overseeing the operations and missions of all Liberator chapters throughout the United Liberators Coalition. History Unified Command was created in 1991, as the centralized command hierarchy and head of the newly christened United Liberators Coalition. Modern Day In early January of 2029, Unified Command dispatched a high priority alert that a metahuman incident was occurring in Union City and ordered Liberators-830 to respond to the crisis. They informed the Department of Homeland Security and the Joint Chiefs of Staff of the United States Armed Forces, as well as President Marcus Whitmore of the ongoing situation. When the threat was revealed to be much more severe than initially thought and after L830 lost two US Air Force F-35s escorting their ACS-2 Aquila transport, Unified Command informed nearby Air Force bases that additional reinforcements were needed. They lost contact with the chapter shortly after. L-830 sustained heavy casualties, losing all of its field team members except for Adam Creel and Sam Winston, the latter whom took an ULC SUV away from the battle to attempt to warn the outside world that the city was dangerous to enter. Winston perished, but managed to send a message to Unified Command informing them of the situation, and that the group's leader, Adam Creel, had elevated the crisis's threat level from Charlie to Alpha. Having received this message in time, Unified Command immediately sent a direct message to the USAF wizard air squadron approaching the city limits, causing the fighters to break off and peel back safely before they entered Union City and were destroyed. Members of Unified Command, including Director Tony Griffins, watched satellite feeds as the skies cleared over the city as Voltage was defeated. In late January, Unified Command assigned two chapters to Union City, Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B. This was done as a response to the incident and to fortify the city's security and defenses, as the metropolis was one of the fastest-growing cities in the United States. In an effort to show commitment to security, Unified Command equipped L830A with the latest equipment and the most highly trained and top graduates of the United Liberators Operations Academy. Unified Command approved numerous requests by Camden Kolt for new laboratory equipment and requests by Norlar for tactical gear, and delivered these new assets to the base as requisitioned. Unified Command, sometime in mid-January of 2029, reassigned Marcus Tristan to Liberators-830A at the request of the Knights Illuminor, as they did not wish to sour relations by assigning an agent associated with power within the Illuminor to a 'less than ideal' chapter. This political move was met with disdain by both Charlie Lang and Tanwyn Angharad, another Knight who had been assigned to the 'lesser' chapter. This decision would become moot as barely more than a month later, Tristan quit the Knights Illuminor and became a full Coalition agent instead. Korean War Marcus Tristan was assigned to the Pacific theatre and given a chance to work on intelligence operations along with other international agents of the Coalition to gather data on the North Korean regime and to investigate rumors that there were parahumans created and coerced into service by the authoritarian government. Unified Command withdrew Tristan and Coalition assets from the Korean peninsula in May, believing that no further intel could be gained from the region and that resumption of the Korean War was inevitable. This move was to protect ULC assets and to fortify home defenses in the event of a North Korean attack causing metahumans to awaken in the US. Unified Command commended the actions of Liberators-830A and Liberators-830B for their handling of the 2029 Union City CLAW terror attack and successful neutralization of the threat. The prior decision to withdraw ULC forces from the Pacific was later reversed when the Korean War resumed and it was found on the battlefield that the North Koreans indeed were 'breeding' metahumans for use in combat, a clear violation of numerous international treaties and an extremely dangerous element in warfare. When a nuclear exchange occurred between the United States and North Korea, Unified Command issued a recall order to certain chapters throughout the United States to gather for a counter-attack against North Korean forces, in order to eliminate the threat as quickly as possible. Liberators-830B and most of Liberators-597 disobeyed this recall order, along with a few other chapters throughout the country. In the aftermath of this, Unified Command demanded harsher, more authoritative oversight of the individual chapters, placing more power and responsibilities in the hands of Regional Overseers such as Lucius Mallory. Organization The ULC Director is the chair of the Unified Command Council. The current chairman is Anthony Griffins. Unified Command communicates directly with the White House and the leadership of United States Armed Forces to coordinate responses to high threat level situations. Unified Command has the authority to direct and oversee US military and other government forces in an area if the ULC has scene command of a crisis.